The Phases Of Life
by MayhemOfMaple
Summary: It's about the Maple World as if it were a real world, not a game. May be yaoi in the future but for now, just to be safe, we'll put it under M...
1. Prologue

The wind whistled by as the ship sailed through the air. Its sails flying high as the gem that powered it hung securely in a metal structure designed to hold the powerful gem in place. The wooden frame of the ship powered through the gusts and thermals towards its destination of the city in the sky, Orbis. The peacefulness that came from sailing through the open air away from Victoria Island was marvelous for the only passenger on the ship, the silence of the cabin had been too unnerving for him so he had moved out onto the ship's deck. The ship ride had gone smoothly for him so far, with no interference from monsters or pirates. His visit to Victoria Island had been brought on when Carson had said that one of his friends in Henesys had a vital part for their experiment and he required it. As Almi had been the only Zenumist available at the time Carson passed the task onto him. He glanced at the sharp, black claw in his bag that Athena Pierce had said to keep safe. Granted she hadn't trusted him at all until he had shown her the letter from Carson. Almi was thankfully a student of Grendel, who trained magicians aiming to go higher. Almi was advanced in Holy magic and had used that to get onto Carson's good side to join the Zenumist alchemists. Magatia was farther away than he had hoped as the ship had been delayed because of monsters roaming the skies.

The wind suddenly shifted directions, causing Almi to jump as he whipped around, dread coursing through his veins. The ship to Orbis was being closely followed by a Crimson Balrog ship. The ship crashed rather loudly into Ellinia's finest ship. With a collective flurry of wings the Balrogs lifted out of their ship, carried by their massive wings onto the ship. Almi dove beneath the stairs as a Balrog landed where he'd been moments ago. A loud roar told him they knew he was there, Crimson Balrogs didn't care about how many were on the ship they attacked only if they got to kill the poor person they came across. Of course Almi always could attack them, only there were five and they could easily overpower him. He clutched the bag tightly, something usually drew the Balrogs to the ship, they didn't appear randomly. Large clusters of magic could draw them but since it was only him on the ship he crossed out that idea. He felt the bag and suddenly remembered exactly what it was Carson asked him to get from Athena. He was about to throw the bag but a snarling Balrog face interrupted his thoughts. He tried to scream but its clawed hand grasped his torso and pulled him out from the stairs. His hands were a flurry of motion as he struggled to latch onto something to keep him grounded to the stairs. He was thrown against the wall of the cabin as five hulking forms loomed over him. It suddenly came to him, the cabin! The cabin was the only safe place to hide from the winged brutes.

He did the only thing that flitted through his mind, he lunged for the cabin. Which didn't fall through nicely if the claws piercing his rib cage said anything. A loud roar saved him as two scaly hands pulled him away from the Balrogs. Carson had said before that a true fighter should remember his magic in times of peril, unfortunately Almi was never one to remember things until too late. Especially the fact that Bahamut would come to his aid if he summoned or the fact Bahamut could fly. Almi's world swirled different colors before settling on black and throwing him into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey there, Mayhem here, I was wondering why no one reviewed? Also a small note that many probably didn't notice, all disclaimers are on my profile. Also the previous chapter was the prologue. Now without further ado the chapter! Read and review please!

Chapter One:

"I didn't ask if he was awake, I asked if he okay! You know alive?" a male voice drifted through, just barely piercing the swirling mass of Almi's mind.

"Yes, he's alive. I don't know why you must ask every minute, Russellon. You failed to mention he was a Zenumist," the second voice held disdain and his mind registered it faintly as a threat. Almi's mind couldn't struggle forward to connect with his body, which he was grateful for since his body seemed to feel like fire at the moment when his mind grasped it for a second. His world cascaded into silence once again even though his mind was practically screaming at him that he was in danger. He brushed it off though since he was with humans, not Balrogs.

A sorrow filled face danced in Almi's mind's eye and he recognized it as his mother. He had left in a rather abrupt way, which had been comprised of screams and arguments with his father. He had left them to learn Holy magic on Victoria Island, his father had been vehemently opposed to the idea while his mother begged him to stay on Maple Island with them. Awkwardly enough after he had left his life turned for the better. He had been great at comprehending and casting spells and the other apprentice of Grendel's at the time had excelled with just as much effort and confidence. When he had finally secured a position as a Zenumist he had found out his friend who had Grendel's apprentice with him had been found dead near the Ligators of Kerning City. He had vowed he wouldn't die such a ridiculous death since the Ligators were far weaker than they had been. Almi's mind was lazily sifting through his memories of its own accord, until it found a specific memory that actually startled him. Maed, the leader of the Alcadno alchemists, had an apprentice named Russellon and hated the Zenumist alchemists. His mind groggily set aside the thoughts and swept him deeper into dreams but the part of his mind that was trying to get him to comprehend the danger still tried to get him awake. Almi eventually fell into dreams when his mind swept him away.

The scent of oil met Almi's nose upon his reentrance to the realm of consciousness. He scrunched up his nose in disgust at the scent. He looked at himself, only to find his left eye was bandaged. He hesitantly touched the bandages which caused a spear of agony to pierce through his head. His hand flopped onto the bed, he was about to close his eye until he realized it was bandaged too, along with his other arm. Almi sighed when he realized the bandages meant injuries and not the kind to be lightly bandaged, these injuries were heavily bandaged.

"You're awake?" a voice drifted over to him from the doorway. Almi looked up to see Russellon standing there in his grey cloak with his hair covering half his face. The first time Almi had seen him Carson said he was a traitorous Zenumist who had joined the Alcadno just to foil their experiments. Looking at him now Almi didn't agree, Russellon looked genuinely happy that Almi was feeling better.

"My…head hurts?" Almi whispered, his voice cracked and the whole statement ended up sounding like a question.

"Well, it should. The surgery was long and very complicated when your magic lashed out at us…" Russellon had moved to a cabinet in the room and wasn't looking at him. Almi interpreted this as a bad sign.

"Surgery? What surgery?" Almi's voice gained a panicked undertone.

"Well…your eye…yeah…gone. Your arms were not so lucky either. At least you survived flaming wreckage and a crash in the desert," Russellon had finally turned to face him only to be greeted with Almi staring at him like the world had just exploded and it was his fault. "Er…no Zenumist life for you…I guess?"

Almi's world seemed to crash down on him in that very statement. What could he do without the life he had given up his family for? Return home and say it didn't work out? His arms were dead according to Russellon and he had virtually no left eye. He looked down and slowly flexed his fingers, they moved but he couldn't feel their movement. He cast a glare up at Russellon as he realized it. Alcadno specialized in life alchemy, merging machines with the body.

"If my arms are metal, you're going to be a nice meal for Bahamut," Almi growled at him.

"Oh forget Carson's morals! Would you rather live without arms and an eye? How would you work? How would you research and experiment? How could you cast spells? Maed putting machines where you lost flesh functions is a greater gift than you realize! As for the Zenumist thing, screw it! Join Alcadno, we'll accept you! It's not that hard of a choice to make," Russellon glared at Almi as if daring him to deny the invitation.

"Let me think about it…" Almi whispered as he looked down at the bandages surrounding his arms.

"Think about it quickly, because there are many people who would die for this opportunity. Russellon let us leave the boy alone to decide." Maed and Russellon left Almi alone to wallow in his doubts and thoughts. His eye was slowly drawn to the cause of his injuries, the Balrog claw in his bag. 'Carson will need it soon…it's for his experiment…'


End file.
